Police Officer
Description "Empowered by the state to enforce the law, protect property, and limit civil disorder" General duties As a police officer, or cop for short, your job is to enforce any and all laws put forth by the mayor as well as the three laws that cannot be changed. As an officer, you are allowed 2 in-game hours of "personal time" with which you can do whatever you wish (within reason, of course). During your on-duty hours, you are to patrol the streets and respond to any 911 calls. You are not to enter a person's home without a warrant and proper reasoning. You are to listen to any orders given by either the mayor or police chief. General RP As a police officer, you are to taze and cuff non-hostile (they have no weapon drawn) persons that are wanted for suspected of a crime. If they try to run away, you can shoot them in the legs to slow them down. If they are suspected of a crime, you should either bring them in for questioning or arrest them with sufficient evidence. If you are not sure of what sufficient evidence for questioning or arrest would be, please refer to the server rules. In the event that the suspect is hostile (has a weapon drawn) you may attempt to use lethal force if they have attempted to use lethal force. If the suspect is hostile, but not firing, it is generally advised to calmly ask the suspect to put the weapon away and inform them of your intent. (ex. The suspect has a gun, and you only wish to question them.) In the event that the suspect is not co-operating with arrest or FearRP, please use "@ message" to contact an admin, even if you do not see one online. How to obtain this job To become a police officer, you must go to the police station and pass the government entrance exam. To do this, speak with the NPC in the lobby of the police department and request to take the exam. Once you've passed the exam, you may talk to the NPC again and enquire about jobs in law enforcement. From there, you will be prompted with a menu showing all the jobs available from that NPC. Select the Police Officer job from that menu and you're all set. Equipment You can get more equipment in the lockers inside the police department. Police can have a maximum of 50 armor, which is refilled in the lockers for a price. To get a car, talk to the police NPC again to see the options for it. The vehicle will spawn in the outdoor fenced area. Below is some information on your default equipment: #Handcuffs: Person must be facing away from you to detain them with handcuffs. Left click will put on the handcuffs, and right click will take them off. #Taser: You must be near the person while your crosshair is on their body to tase them. It will prevent the person from running for a few seconds. #Arrest Baton: After a person has been detained with the handcuffs, you can then use the arrest baton to send them directly to jail for a few minutes. #Battering Ram: Use the battering ram to kick people out of vehicles, unweld and unfreeze props, and break down doors, Requires warrant. #Spike Strips: Used for destroy a vehicle's mobility. Crouch down and the spikes will deploy out towards where you are looking. Hold e(use key) while aiming at spike strips to pick up. Category:Government Category:Jobs